Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 0
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: My first fan fiction story. Crash Bandicoot really has to start talking properly now but Cortex and his crew are trying to prevent it from happening! Can Crash talk properly and can his family defend themselves against Cortex's Crew?
1. Crash's talking problem

Crash Bandicoot Archives volume 0

Today's episode: Crash's talking problem

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day on the island of Wumpa. As usual, Coco was on her laptop, Crunch was doing push-ups and Crash was busy taking a nap. Aku Aku was just checking on everyone to make sure that everything was okay.

Coco: Oh Crash, can you go shopping please? I have to work on this project on the computer so I can't go.

Crunch: Don't even think on me going, I am too busy with my work out! Maybe some other day!

Crash said something in response and Aku Aku agreed to come along too.

Once they got to the store, Crash looked at the shopping list:

Bananas

Coconuts

Protein shake

Box of nails

Milk

Crash hurried to get the shopping cart and went inside. The Bananas and Coconuts were easy to find, Crash found them in less than a Minute.

After that it took a while to get the protein shake.

Aku Aku: Crash, maybe you should just skip that and buy the other products first.

Crash nodded in agreement and found the milk. It took almost 5 minutes to get the nails but he finally found them. He spotted the Protein Shake and then grabbed one of them. Crash thought that Crunch is too strong to have only 1 protein shake so he brought 3 instead.

Aku Aku: Okay Crash we got everything we needed!

Crash gibbered happily in response but Aku Aku noticed a shopper looking at Crash with a puzzled look. Apparently, he does not know what Crash is saying.

Right when they were placing their products on the conveyer belt at the paying section, another bandicoot said to Crash if he wanted a box. Crash gibbered something back but the bandicoot could not understand what Crash was saying.

Bandicoot: Uh, could you say that again please?

Crash said exactly what he said back but the Bandicoot STILL could not understand.

Bandicoot: Do you know how to talk?

Crash was puzzled by this. No one ever said that to him and it was getting more confusing for him.

Aku Aku: Excuse Crash, he does not know how to talk really well.

Bandicoot: Ah, then I guess you could translate what he says?

Aku Aku: Yes as a matter of fact. He said he does not want a box.

Bandicoot: Ok then!

Crash watched the Bandicoot scan the products one by one and put them carefully in the shopping cart. As they were leaving the store, another bandicoot checked off their recite.

Another Bandicoot: Have a good day!

Crash babbled a response to the bandicoot but he could not understand.

Aku Aku: Crash, I think it is time you start to go to talking school.

Crash looked alarmed by this.

Aku Aku: Don't worry, I'll help you along the way, I'll see if they have any sign-ups left.

Crash hoped that all the sign-ups were taken. He was trying to avoid that school as best as he can.

Successful first day

Aku Aku: Good Job Crash!

Crash was actually having fun on his first day of his talking school. He learned to talk basic words like Hi, thanks and those kinds of words. Crash also thought to surprise both Coco and Crunch by speaking in full English once he knew how to talk really well.

Well apparently, Crash decided to stop talking until he knew all the words and how to say it but Coco caught wind of it when it was time for dinner.

Coco: Hey crash, you're awfully quiet, what's going on?

Aku Aku: I don't know, maybe Crash is being traumatized by the talk-I mean that shopping trip.

Coco: Wait, what talking?

Crunch: Yeah, what talking?

Crash signaled Aku Aku that it was a surprise, so he gave the Quiet signal.

Aku Aku: Uh, okay then Crash.

Crash had been so excited about the talking school; he even arrived 5 minutes early. But as Crash was getting ready for the 5th day Coco stopped him.

Coco: Where are you going?

Crash was surprised by this. How can he get passed her? Luckily, Crunch came to his rescue.

Crunch: Hey that's none of ya business Coco!

Coco: Uh, Crash is my older brother, so yeah, it is my business!

Aku Aku: What's going on here?

All three siblings turned to face the wooden mask.

Crunch: Coco wants to know where Crash is going!

Aku Aku: Coco, that's nothing a sibling needs to know.

Coco: Yeah, but Crash is my older brother!

Crunch: But I'm you're older brother too!

Crash was getting irritated by this, he was about to be late! So while Coco and Crunch kept on quarreling, he snuck out the door. By the time Crash got there, he was right on time! The only problem is that only the back seats were open but at least Crash could hear well.

Crash had a wonderful time at the talking school and every day, he looked forward to it. But his happiness ended abruptly. On the 3rd week of talking class, the teacher said that the talking school will end next week! Crash was unhappy by this.

That night, Crash was acting glumly by the dinner table.

Coco: Hey crash, what's wrong?

Crash just tried to ignore her but it was hard trying to communicate to her with his own language. The next seven days were sort of painful to Crash. Each day, more and more words kept coming that he had to know.

After that, he finally reached the end of the last day of school, so now; he can surprise Coco and Crunch. He could not wait!


	2. Successful first day

Chapter 2: Successful first day

Aku Aku: Good Job Crash!

Crash was actually having fun on his first day of his talking school. He learned to talk basic words like Hi, thanks and those kinds of words. Crash also thought to surprise both Coco and Crunch by speaking in full English once he knew how to talk really well.

Well apparently, Crash decided to stop talking until he knew all the words and how to say it but Coco caught wind of it when it was time for dinner.

Coco: Hey crash, you're awfully quiet, what's going on?

Aku Aku: I don't know, maybe Crash is being traumatized by the talk-I mean that shopping trip.

Coco: Wait, what talking?

Crunch: Yeah, what talking?

Crash signaled Aku Aku that it was a surprise, so he gave the Quiet signal.

Aku Aku: Uh, okay then Crash.

Crash had been so excited about the talking school; he even arrived 5 minutes early. But as Crash was getting ready for the fifth day Coco stopped him.

Coco: Where are you going?

Crash was surprised by this. How can he get passed her? Luckily, Crunch came to his rescue.

Crunch: Hey that's none of ya business Coco!

Coco: Uh, Crash is my older brother, so yeah, it is my business!

Aku Aku: What's going on here?

All three siblings turned to face the wooden mask.

Crunch: Coco wants to know where Crash is going!

Aku Aku: Coco, that's nothing a sibling needs to know.

Coco: Yeah, but Crash is my older brother!

Crunch: But I'm you're older brother too!

Crash was getting irritated by this, he was about to be late! So while Coco and Crunch kept on quarreling, he snuck out the door. By the time Crash got there, he was right on time! The only problem is that only the back seats were open but at least Crash could hear well.

Crash had a wonderful time at the talking school and every day, he looked forward to it. But his happiness ended abruptly. On the 3rd week of talking class, the teacher said that the talking school will end next week! Crash was unhappy by this.

That night, Crash was acting glumly by the dinner table.

Coco: Hey Crash, what's wrong?

Crash just tried to ignore her but it was hard trying to communicate to her with his own language. The next seven days were sort of painful to Crash. Each day, more and more words kept coming that he had to know.

After that, he finally reached the end of the last day of school, so now; he can surprise Coco and Crunch. He could not wait!


	3. Crash's Surprise

Chapter 3: Crash's Surprise

That night, right when dinner started, Crash waited for someone to say something.

Crunch: Pass the mashed potatoes please.

Crash: Sure thing Crunch, here you go!

Crash gave him the potatoes. Aku Aku smiled at what Crash said and Crunch got so surprise that he had spit out a mouthful and mashed potatoes and Coco dropped her fork.

Coco: Crash? Was that you?

Crash: Of course it was me! If it wasn't me, who was it?

Crunch: Wow Crash, where did you learn to talk like that?

Crash: From that talking school Aku Aku took me, so I have to give all the credit to him.

Aku Aku: That's right, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have said all this right now.

Coco: Aww Crash, I'm so proud of you!

Then she got up from her chair and hugged Crash.

Crash: Aw shucks!

Right after that, he started blushing, and hugged Coco back.

Crunch: So that was where you were going in the last 4 weeks!

Crash: Yup.

Meanwhile at Cortex's castle, Cortex was scolding .

Cortex: You Imbecile! You were supposed to blow up the talking school Crash was going to! Now since he can talk, he is slightly more useful now!

N. Gin: I'm, I'm sorry! But my excuse is that I was out of Nitro Crates!

Cortex: Well, why didn't you get some more idiot!

N. Gin: Fine okay! I'm sorry!

With that, N. Gin walks away from cortex.

Cortex: I have no idea how he became a villain. He should go to Evil public school like Nina!

N. Gin: I HEARD THAT!

After Crash climbed into his bed to sleep, he felt better since he knew how to talk. In fact, he was so pleased with himself that he forgot all about Cortex's next plan!

BACK AT CORTEX'S CASTLE

Uka Uka: There's got to be some way to defeat Crash! We tried everything! From Crash Bandicoot the wrath of Cortex, Crash Bandicoot Warped, Crash Bandicoot Clash of titans, to Crash Bandicoot Mind over mutant, we failed!

N. Brio: Easy now Uka Uka! I have invented this nitrogen potion that will erase Crash's Talking ability!

Uka Uka: Wow, that's so good, I am going to tell Cortex about this!

N. Brio: I know, why didn't I tell Cortex earlier? Maybe I had just created this potion 5 minuets ago, wait ten minutes ago? I don't know, but I am going to need to create a potion of Regeneration of the memory!

Cortex was shooting darts at a photo of Crash Bandicoot and he shot the image's head, when Uka Uka flew in.

Uka Uka: Wait till you here this Cortex!

Cortex: Well what now?!

Uka Uka: created a nitrogen potion that would wipe out Crash's talking ability!

Cortex: That's Brilliant! I will owe back if this plan works!

N. Brio walks right where Cortex and Uka Uka was.

N. Brio: Hello Cortex! I happened to check in to see how things are going in here.

Cortex: You know what N. Brio? Sometimes, I think you're smarter than Coco Bandicoot!

: About what?

Cortex: That potion you made!

N. Brio: Oh right, that one!

Uka Uka: Coco has an IQ of 164, what's yours ?

N. Brio: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! By the way Cortex, I have a problem. How are we supposed to let Crash drink the potion?

Cortex: (Using his tone from Mind over Mutant) Ah, that's the easy part. We will squirt the potion with an injection needle into the Biggest Juiciest Wumpa Fruit that Crash has yet to eat! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

N. Brio: That sounds great Cortex!

Cortex: I KNOW!

Uka Uka: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go do some injecting!

Then Cortex and N. Brio walked out followed by Uka Uka, who was floating behind them.

THE NEXT MORNING

Crash: I'm gonna get some Wumpa fruit for breakfast!

Coco: Okay Crash! I'm gonna cook some pancakes and waffles!

Crunch: Wow, man I still can't believe Crash could talk!

Crash walked outside and inhaled fresh air.

Crash: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Meanwhile in the forest, Cortex and N. Brio were searching for big, juicy Wumpa fruit. Uka Uka was searching to a looking for Fruits that are at the top of the tress, and eventually, he found a big juicy fruit.

Uka Uka: Hey Cortex! Found a fruit you were looking for!

Since he did not have hands, he snipped the fruit of the tree and into the ground with his sinister looking teeth.

Cortex: Finally! Now I know that this mask is useful, well you could say most of the time.

N. Brio: This plan got to work!

Then he got out the injection filled with the potion and pushed all of the potion's contents out and into the fruit.

Uka Uka: Let's put it somewhere special to enhance the chance of Crash eating it!

Cortex: Good Thinking Uka Uka!

They found a little branch altar and placed the fruit on it.

Cortex: Let's go to N. Gin's "hideout" and check in the telescope!

Then all three of them rushed away.

AT N. GIN'S "HIDEOUT"

N. Gin: NO WAY, I AM NOT LETTING YOU USE MY TELESCOPE!

Cortex: Please ! I'm the boss and you have to let me in or I will ask , , and Pinstripe to drag you down to Evil public school so you can learn how to listen to us!

N. Gin: Alright!

Then they all rushed in to use the telescope.

Meanwhile Crash was having trouble trying to find big Wumpa fruits. Then he saw the Wumpa fruit he was looking for, big, juicy, and white? That looked weird to him, but he started to head toward the altar.

Cortex: Come on, Come on!

Crash looked at the Wumpa fruit but by the looks of it and the way it smells, Crash threw it down to the ground and walked away.

Crash: Probably has been drugged with something, so I better not have a chance. I guess I will eat some of Coco's pancakes and waffles.


	4. Cortex's Anger

Chapter 4: Cortex's Anger

Cortex was outraged by this!

Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brio: Easy now Cortex!

Uka Uka: Cortex! There is no need to shout!

Right after they left the hideout, they all went back to Cortex's Castle.

Cortex: Wait I got an idea! We should've done this earlier!

Brio: Yes Cortex! Tell me your secret plan!

Cortex: Let's inject Crash directly instead of the fruits!

Brio: I think your right! I'll call for some Ratnicans for some distraction!

Cortex: I am so excited! I am going to get on the intercom! I will bring some Stench force to help!

Cortex (On the intercom): Listen up mutants! If you are a Stench, please come to my room for further instructions when your name is called! Stinky, Stan, and Sean! Thank you! Cortex out!

BACK AT WUMPA

Crash heads for home and opens the door. In the house, he could smell fresh pancakes that had just come from the pan. He could see Crunch sitting on the dining table.

Crunch: Hey Crash, got some Wumpa fruit?

Crash: (Sigh) No luck today!

Crunch: Oh, sorry to hear about that!

Coco: HEY CRUNCH! CAN YOU HELP TO CARRY THE PANCAKES?

Crunch: Sure thing sis!

Crunch gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen leaving Crash there looking glum. And then a few seconds later, they come out holding out the pancakes. Crunch was holding two plates and Coco was holding one.

Coco: Oh hi Crash, sorry you didn't found any Wumpa fruit.

Crash: Actually, I found 1 but it looked like it had been drugged by Cortex and I am not falling for one of his traps again!

Coco: Well, I cooked one of your favorite pancakes. Peach pancakes! Sorry I didn't found any Wumpa fruit too but I hope you like what you got!

Crash: (Weakly) Thanks sis!

Crunch: Man, I love your cooking Coco, where did you learn to cook?

Coco: Uh, Hello! I taught MYSELF to cook! Well, with someone else to help me.

Crash was so speechless, that the pancakes tasted so good, that he was at a loss for words.

AT CORTEX'S CASTLE

Stinky, Stan, and Sean arrived at Cortex's room along with 30 Ratnicans.

Stinky: What shall we do for you boss?

Stan: Yeah can't wait for another job!

Sean: We can have any job unless it has to do with personal hygiene.

Cortex: I want you all three to distract Crash! You keep nudging him in the direction that N. Brio is in and then he will inject Crash with a non-talking whatever that is called potion!

Stan: Sure thing Boss!

Sean: Yeah, where're gonna have a good time!

Stinky: DUH!

After that, they reloaded their stink bomb guns with their infinite source of stink from their tails and left Cortex's Castle.

Brio: Shall I go out now?

Cortex: YES GO NOW!

N. Brio: Okay Cortex, the time has come!

With that, he left the Castle too leaving Cortex laughing with pleasure. He smiled to himself.

AT WUMPA

About a few minutes after they were finished with their breakfast, Crunch started lifting weights as usual. It was Coco's turn to wash the dishes so she did exactly that. Crash was busy walking around the house. He decided to watch some television, so he went down to the living room or "Entertaining room" but didn't found the remote control.

He looked around for it on the floor and even digged underground to found it but STILL didn't found it. But he saw footprints leading to a dugout hole in one of the room's corners. Crash followed it and went outside.

Crash yelped for joy when he saw the remote ten feet from him lying down on the ground. But why was it there? Crash bent down to pick it up when he heard a voice.

Stinky: Hello Crash.

Crash turned around slowly and saw three Stench standing five feet from him with their Stink bomb guns raised.

Stan: Been some time since we saw you!

Crash: How, How did you know my name?

Sean: We are Cortex's Force, Rodent! And now we will destroy you once and for all!

Then they all shot at the same time but Crash spin attack all of the stink bombs and all of the bombs collided in the head part of their suits.

Stan: OOF!

Sean: OWW!

Stinky: QUIET YOU TWO! DO COVER FIRE FOR ME!

Stan and Sean nodded and kept on shooting like crazy. Crash then dodged the bombs and landed the Norris Roundhouse kick and each leg landed on both of Stan and Sean. They both screamed in pain and toppled sideways.

Stinky unleashed his blow of Stinky Skunk smell from his tail and Crash put both of his hands on his face with a disgusted look and backed away towards N. Brio, who was hiding in some bushes. Luckily for Crash, N. Brio made a screeching sound as he jumped out of the bush and like the world was in slow motion, Crash ducked and slammed himself into Stinky.

In fact, had the injection ready for the attack and when he slammed into Stinky, his injection triggered squarely into Stinky's right arm!

Stinky: YOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Stan: Holy stink!

Sean was barely getting up; he was wobbling all over the place because even his protection suit wasn't enough to fortify the blow from Crash's Foot. N. Brio stood up in shock of what he did to the Stench. Stinky's scream was so loud that Coco and Crunch rushed out the door and followed the scream to the scene where they could see Crash looking at the injured Stench and .

Coco: (yelling) N. BRIO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Coco yelled to the top of her lungs that it seemed like everything was shaking violently.

Crunch: Whoa Coco! That was the loudest I hear from you before!

Coco: Okay, Okay! Sorry about that!

Crash: You had done enough trouble to us N. Brio! Get out of here or I will make you get out!

Brio: Okay! I get it, Stenches, let's retreat!

All three stenches scowled at the Bandicoots while they walked away.

Stan: Don't worry Stinky! We'll find a way to make you talk again!

Stinky just grunted with disgust and shock.

N. Brio: (Shaking his fist) I'll get you next time Bandicoots! Just you wait!

Coco: Well, that's over!

Crunch: Yep that's true all right!

Crash: I'm gonna watch some TV, probably gonna take my mind of it. And with that, he crawled passed the digged up wall and turned on the TV.

Coco: Ugh, I didn't see that broken wall there!

Crunch: So are ya gonna fix it?

Coco: Of course!

She got a bunch of tools and fixed up the wall, while Crunch was heading to the convenience store to buy some more bodybuilding magazines.


	5. Ratcicle Battle

Chapter 5: Ratcicle Battle

Cortex was busy looking at his new Ratcicle brought by Nina from the Ratcicle Kingdom.

Cortex: Oh my! That's nice! Thank you Nina!

Nina: (glumly) that was hard work! Why didn't you get it yourself?

Cortex: I would, but I am the big boss! Remember?

Nina: Whatever.

Nina walked away from Cortex discouraged that he didn't give her a prize for her work! She wanted a Slushy maker for AGES but he didn't even give her it!

She planned on telling the bandicoots that Cortex has a Ratcicle that was the least she could do. So she headed for Wumpa.

AT WUMPA

After one hour of watching TV, Crash decided he had enough for now. So he turned off the TV and went outside the entertainment room. He decided to go outside and find some more Wumpa fruits. Coco finished her dishing chore so she decided to check on her Laptop. Crunch was STILL doing his workout and is doing his three hundred seventy ninth push up.

When Crash went outside, he found two regular Wumpa fruits. He took both of them and smiled to himself. He could see Nina brushing herself off some bushes nearby.

Crash: Well Nina! Why are you here?

Nina: There is…something I have…to tell….you.

Crash: What?

Nina: Cortex has his own Ratcicle now.

Crash: WHAT!

Nina: (Covering her ears) I know.

Crash: How did he get it?

Nina: I don't know.

Crash: What do you mean! You are related to Cortex!

Nina: I know that!

Crash: So tell me then!

Nina: I….I uh….

Crash: WELL?

Nina: I uh…gave him the Ratcicle.

Crash: YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Nina: (Covering her ears again) I KNOW!

Crash: I have to tell Coco and Crunch about this!

With that, he ran toward the house. Luckily, he found Crunch and Coco in the same room, so he did not have to go to two rooms.

Crash: CORTEX HAS A RATCICLE!

Coco and Crunch looked surprised by this that Crunch dropped down on his stomach and Coco nearly dropped her laptop. They both looked at Crash alarmed.

Coco: We have to stop Cortex!

Crunch: Yeah! Let's go!

Crash: Ok come on!

Nina already left and Coco told Aku Aku that Cortex has a Ratcicle.

Aku Aku: That's a bad one!

He went with them carrying twenty chickens just in case.

So all the bandicoots and Aku Aku came with them, Crunch saw a Ratcicle by a little river that looked dark enough to be against them. Crash headed towards it when Coco grabbed his arm.

Coco: Crash, I'm going with you!

Crash: No sis, I can't let you freeze to death with this kind of titan!

Coco: But I know Martial arts!

Crash: Yes, but still, this Titan has freezing abilities!

Coco: Alright but be careful!

Crash: I will!

Crash charged toward the mutant but when the mutant saw him, it was ready for Crash's first attack. Right when Crash landed a vicious punch on it, it blocked his attack, and it landed 5 scratches on Crash and was about to do its heavy Ice chunk blast when Crash quickly slided through its legs. Then, he countered it. Crash then landed two Norris Round house and three Chin Ticklers additionally with a board slam at the end.

Crash was about to land the attack to take the Ratcicle out when he tripped on a tree root and landed face forward into the rough grass. The Raticle decided to land its huge Ice chunk blast with maximum power when Crash saw it fell to the left and land on its side.

There he saw Coco looking at it wiping both of her hands together. She looked at it and looked at Crash.

Coco: Who says that girls aren't helpful?

Crash: Thanks Sis!

Crash: Whispering to himself: But with girl power, I'm not sure!

Coco: I HEARD THAT CRASH!

Crash: Uh heh, heh sorry.

Crunch yanked the tree root out so Crash could get out. Then Crash jacked the Ratcicle before it disappeared. He could see Cortex's Castle looming in the distance. He froze the river with the Titan's sneeze attack and walked through it. Coco and Crunch followed him and then they headed towards the dreadful Cortex Castle.

AT CORTEX CASTLE

There were Ratnicans looking out the window at Cortex's Room. Then, and then a Ratnican called Rafael saw all three of the Bandicoots coming toward the castle!

Rafael: Cortex, looks like we have some bandicoot company here!

Cortex: Is THAT so? Well, then everyone, we are in for a special treat!

Rafael: What is it?

Cortex: The Bandicoots you fool!

He pushed passed Rafael and looked out.

Cortex: Let's see if they can destroy these!

He pressed a button on his computer dashboard. In a few seconds, ten little metal Karts came out of the drawbridge armed with a dispenser above that are filled with Purple looking ammo.

Aku Aku was the first to see those.

Aku Aku: Look out!

Crash, Coco, and Crunch dived to a nearby tree as the karts aimed fire. They shot three bullets per second. Aku floated into the tree's leaves and threw six chickens out at the karts. Aku Aku clearly has good eyesight because all six chickens destroyed six Karts.

Cortex: No way!

Crash nudged the Ratcicle to do a Freeze punks attack on the four carts and instantly, the rest of the carts were gone.

Crash: YES!

Cortex: NOOOOO!

He jumped into his Ratcicle without anyone noticing.

Cortex: Distract those bandicoots Ratnicans!

Rafael: Sure thing boss! Come on Ratnicans, TO BATTLE!

All the Ratnicans cheered and rushed passed Cortex.

The Ratnicans ran outside toward the Bandicoots. Luckily, Aku Aku is wise and smart and when he saw a tree right next to the Ratnicans, he threw five chickens and the tree wiped out half of the Ratnicans.

Rafael: Dang it! Let's keep moving!

Crash made the titan move towards the Ratnicans and starting scratching everyone crazily. Then he saw all of the Ratnicans except Rafael in a big group, so he used the Ice chunk blast with maximum power and wiped every Ratnican except Rafael of course.

Rafael: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Crash: Would you like to forfeit this violent match I am about to challenge you with?

Rafael: No way Jose!

Then he got out a mini coconut canon and aimed at the titan. He shot once but the titan jumped in the air and slammed itself with a down attack on Rafael.

Rafael: OUCH!

Crash stashed the mutant and then landed the Gyro jackhammer on Rafael. Rafael ran forward and tried to whack Crash with his cannon but Crash jerked to the right and then sliced the cannon in half!

Rafael: How-

POW!

Crash landed a deadly blow to the head of Rafael using all of his foot weight pushing himself forward. Rafael slammed to the left and lay still with 8 blood marks all over his face.

Crunch and Coco jumped out of the tree and ran towards Crash.

Crunch: Man, that's some brutal battle!

Coco: Ugh, yeah with lots of blood spatters all over the place that is!

Aku Aku: Okay Crash, now let's head up to where Cortex is!

Crash: You go that right!

Then they headed towards the castle.

Cortex: NO WAY! THEY DEFEATED MY GUARDS! WELL LET'S SEE HOW THEY CAN HANDLE A TITAN CALLED RATCICLE!

Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku arrived at Cortex's door.

Crunch: Let's see how fight!

Cortex: Oh my, talk about some serious punk!

Aku Aku used the last of his chickens to destroy the hiding automatic blasters on Cortex's Wall.

Crash unleashed his Titan and then Cortex smiled at him.

Cortex: You could really do such a thing? Maybe that titan is weaker than mine!

Cortex leaped on his Raticle and they started to brawl.

KEY:

CRASH = CRASH'S RATCICLE  
CORTEX = CORTEX'S RATCICLE

Cortex lunged with a down attack against Crash but Crash rolled to the left. Then he landed six attacks of the ice scratch against Cortex.

Cortex: OW! THAT'S GOING TO HURT ME IN THE MORNING!

Crash smiled out Cortex and then landed a maximum ice chunk blast and Cortex. The blow blasted the titan away but when the titan landed, he landed successful freeze punks against Crash.

Coco: Crash NOOOO!

Crunch: Crash, How could YOU!

Crash was still and then was broke free by a maximum power Ice chunk blast from Cortex.

Cortex: I love being such a bully!

Crash tried to land a down attack on Cortex but Cortex dodged the attack and landed four attacks on Crash as well as a down attack on the end. Crash's Titan was getting low on lives now and it was panting every now and then.

Crash: Actually I have an idea!

Crash didn't have an idea-it was a trick for Cortex that successfully worked.

Cortex: (Scratching his head) I don't know, what's your plan?

But in an instant, he was hit with a heavy down attack from Crash. Then Crash landed a freeze punk attack on Cortex, and Cortex did not have time to dodge it and he froze.

Crash landed eight scratch attacks, a down attack and to finish him off, a maximum power Ice chunk blast.

Cortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! IS THIS ALL A DREAM!?

Crash unloaded the titan right off and slammed his foot in Cortex's Groin! Cortex fell to the floor howling in pain.

Cortex: OWWW! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M INJURED?!

Crash: I can see clearly Cortex.

Cortex: Good! Because you will-

With that, he grabbed Crash's Wrist threw him toward the window.

Coco: I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

With that, she ran forward and caught Crash.

Coco: Gotcha!

Crash: OOOOOF! Huh? Oh uh thanks Coco, I thought I fell outside!

Crunch: That's enough Cortex Snortex! I am gonna-

Crunch ran forward and threw Cortex out the window and into the moat.

Aku Aku: Great job Crunch!

Coco: Thanks.

Crunch: Heh, Heh no problem!

Cortex: (While falling down) I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS CRASH! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Cortex splashed into the water and into some crocodiles. They looked at him angrily that he was in their territory and Cortex knew the Consequence.

Cortex: YOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Cortex was chased by the Crocodiles and was bitten once. So he jumped on the Crocodiles and out of the moat. When he looked at the Bandicoots and his former guards, troops, and Commanders, they were all laughing at him.

Cortex: WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!

Coco: Hey Cortex look at your rear end!

Cortex looked and saw his underpants that had his evil N symbol on them were showing beneath the bitten spot of his black pants.

Cortex felt his cheeks turn red and ran off to the back of the Castle.

Cortex: (Sobbing) WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME!

Crash: Well that settle's it!

Crunch: Ok children's, let's go home!

Aku Aku: Actually, I and Crash are going to the Pizzeria for dinner, want to join us?

Crunch: Ya know what? Maybe I could spare some pizza!

Coco: Yeah me too.

And so, the three bandicoots and the floating wooden mask walked in the horizon of the sunset to the Pizzeria. And their shadows stay calm under the Horizon as well.

 **The End**

 **Thank you guys for reading my first fanfiction book I really appreciated any comments that were positive or simply reviews that help me through this making of the book, please share ideas with me because sometimes, the best people with imagination sometimes can be a little dry on thoughts so please review your ideas that would help me on my next book and check out the next book:**

 **Crash Bandicoot Archives Volume 1!**


End file.
